


Did you Brush your Teeth?

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forced Toothbrushing, M/M, Middle School, Vomiting, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: “Tobio-chan did you brush your teeth?”Their teammates giggle, but Oikawa can’t hear if Kageyama responded.“I’m going to assume it’s a no if you don’t answer.” He prompts.





	Did you Brush your Teeth?

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/31/2015 for the Sports Winter Anime Games and posted anonymously on the hqkinkmeme on Dreamwidth

The second day of middle school training camp and Oikawa is very suspicious that Tobio-chan is doing something wrong. He’s not sure what it is, but there must be something. When they settle down for bed he’s still suspicious, and he calls across the room.   
  
“Tobio-chan did you brush your teeth?”   
  
Their teammates giggle, but Oikawa can’t hear if Kageyama responded.   
  
“I’m going to assume it’s a no if you don’t answer.” He prompts.   
  
Silence, as the room listens for a few seconds, and Tobio-chan is silent, then laughter.   
  
“You’re so gross!” Oikawa yells, and rolls over to fall asleep. He’s glad he was right.   
  
__  
  
The next morning he wakes up early, before the rest of the team, as usual, and sneaks out of the sleeping room. Even the coaches don’t seem to be awake, and Oikawa knows exactly what he wants to do. He peeks back into the sleeping room, at where Kageyama is sleeping near the door.   
  
He’s drooling, just a little, and Oikawa makes a disgusted face when he squats down and holds Kageyama’s chin. His eyes fly open and he almost squeaks.   
  
“Come with me.” Oikawa says, and Kageyama tries to nod. Oikawa lets go of his face so he can scramble up and out of his blankets. He follows Oikawa out into the hallway.   
  
Oikawa walks to the bathroom, quick steps, looking forward and he knows Kageyama is following him like the little puppy that he is. He’d probably follow him anywhere. He stops at the door and holds it open. “After you.” He says, and Kageyama flushes a little red before going inside. He stands between the sink and the toilet stalls and looks confused. Oikawa lets the door shut.   
  
“Sit on the counter.” He says, and passes Kageyama to reach the wall of tiny lockers where they keep their toiletries. Kageyama gets up onto the counter, settling between two sinks. Oikawa finds Kageyama’s locker and pulls out his toothbrush and toothpaste. Mint, that’s good, everything will be nice and fresh for Tobio-chan today.   
  
He crosses the distance and stands between Kageyama’s legs. It’s a little too close, maybe, but he’s going to have to be close if he wants to help his kouhai out. “Open your mouth.”   
  
“Oikawa-senp--” Kageyama starts but Oikawa grabs his chin hard.   
  
“I didn’t say to speak. I’m just trying to help you here.”   
  
Kageyama shuts up and lets his mouth fall open. Oikawa smiles and lets go of his chin.   
  
“Now, any good kouhai of mine is going to brush his teeth regularly, and since you didn’t last night, your breath smells terrible. I’m going to help you, okay, Tobio-chan?”   
  
Kageyama nods a little and Oikawa wets the toothbrush before putting some toothpaste on. Strictly speaking, it’s probably a little too much, but it’s okay if he makes a mess. He puts a little more water on the brush and holds it up to Kageyama’s mouth.   
  
“Now keep your mouth open.” He holds Kageyama’s chin with one hand and the brush with the other and pushes it inside. It’s a strange angle, doing this to someone else instead of himself, but he thinks he’s hitting all the right bases, and scrubs hard at the molars first. There’s already enough lather in Tobio’s mouth that Oikawa can smell the mint and it’s pooling over Tobio’s tongue.   
  
“Very good, don’t swallow it now.” He encourages, and moves to the other side. He’s got to keep brushing, to get him all clean, especially since he missed a brush, it’s going to take more work than normal.   
  
“Now give me a smile.” He says, and when Kageyama listens it’s a little lopsided, but he shoves the brush in the side of his mouth, brushing against the outside of his back teeth before scraping along the front, maybe a little too roughly on his gums.   
  
“Open again.” Kageyama opens. He’s clearly past the point that he would have spit if he had been doing this himself, and Oikawa thinks its very nice, very interesting, how the drool mixed with toothpaste is dripping from the side of his mouth down onto his shirt. “Stick your tongue out.”   
  
When he does Oikawa scrubs hard on his tongue, pushing back until Kageyama gags and grabs his wrist. Oikawa freezes, but doesn’t move the brush.   
  
He stares Kageyama in the eyes. “I have to get every part.” He says. “You’re filthy, and I’m just helping you get clean. Don’t you trust me?” Kageyama lets go of his wrist. He doesn’t respond, but with a toothbrush on his tongue it’s sort of impossible anyway.   
  
Oikawa keeps brushing his tongue, pushing back far until Kageyama is gagging with every movement. The drool mixes with the small amounts of blood from his gums and the abundance of toothpaste and is dripping steadily out the front, his shirt is covered in white blobby drips.   
  
He’s making little noises now, and Oikawa finds that that is very much appreciated. It feels like compliments, the way Kageyama cringes a little involuntarily and makes little pitiful noises when he brushes too hard for too long in a certain spot, or gags him too many times in a row.   
  
He’s definitely getting cleaner, and Oikawa is just about finished when he goes for the tongue again, flattening it with the brush and squeezing hard on Kageyama’s chin. He pushes back, just a little too far, and this time when Kageyama gags he doesn’t stop.   
  
He’s gagging and before Oikawa can pull back he’s vomiting--bile mixed with blood and toothpaste filling his mouth and falling onto his shirt.   
  
Oikawa takes a step back, leaving the brush in Kageyama’s mouth. He puts his hands on his hips like he’s disappointed. “Tobio-chan. You were almost clean and then you had to go and mess it up. We’re just going to have to start all over again. Wash out your mouth.” 


End file.
